A chemically amplified positive resist composition is used for semiconductor microfabrication.
US 2007/0218401 A1 discloses a resist composition comprising two resins and an acid generator wherein one resin has a structural unit having an acid-labile group and a structural unit having a fluorine-containing group in a side chain, and other resin has a structural unit having a fluorine-containing group in a side chain in addition to at least one structural unit selected from the group consisting of a structural unit having an acid-labile group, a structural unit having a hydroxyl group in a side chain and a structural unit having a lactone structure in a side chain.
US 2007/0254235 A1 discloses a resist composition comprising a resin, an acid-generator and a polymer having a structural unit having a fluoroalkyl group.